


Maybe Love Will Find Away

by waywardwritings



Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But hey it gives us a happy ending, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: The Reader is confronted be a problem watch Leon get swept up in the gamble of court or fight for their love.
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940365
Kudos: 3





	Maybe Love Will Find Away

You finished re-filling Lady Catherine’s goblet, trying not refrain from pouring the pitcher over her head for clinging onto Leon like a petchulant child. He’s clearly uncomfortable with the attention but way too polite to say so. Merlin nudges you pulling you out of thought. “They’re about to start dancing,” he whispers.

You nod and set the pitcher on the table near by with an unintentional thud making yourself jump slightly. “Shit.” You whisper.

The music began to flow throughout the hall as nobles began to lead their partners to dance, you stare longingly at Leon as he’s talking to Lady Catherine who’s stroking his arm leaning into his side. This causes you to growl under your breath. “What’s wrong (Y/n)?” Merlin asks.

“Leon and the Lady Catherine.” You sigh sorrowfully.

Merlin peers over at them and winces at the sight. “He looks like he wants to run away.”

“He usually sneaks out during these events long before there’s dancing involved.” You say throat becoming tight.

A sudden wave of realisation washes across Merlin’s face. “You love him don’t you?” 

“Have for years, he loves me too, but it can’t be and that hurts so much.” Your eyes sting as you roughly wipe your eyes.

“Why not, there’s no law against a noble and peasant anymore?” He furrows his brows.

“Yes but two men is a different story, meaning we should change the subject.” You say even though you are relieved by Merlin’s opinion.

“Makes no sense, but can’t you at least save him from the Lady Catherine.” 

“Doing that will deal me in.”

“Huh?”

“This is a game Merls, one of survival, Lady Catherine will cling to Leon like a hungry bear for the night, creating rumours tomorrow then Lord Alexander will create reasons to be in the castle get close to Leon side with him in council meetings. Putting all of their reputations on the line, giving Leon no choice but to marry her for the sake of his family’s name.” There’s a dark edge to your voice.

“That’s…” Merlin couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Cruel, manipulative and ruthless. But understandable since we all search for a way up, for a better life despite people like them being greedy when everything already gets served on silver platters for them.” You huff.

“It doesn’t seem like you to let it slide.” Merlin states.

“I don’t have a lot going for me I accepted that a long time ago.” You grab a goblet of wine and down it.

“I’ve got a plan, wait for the signal.” He walks off.

It took you a moment to register what was happening. “Merlin wait.” 

But he was already over talking with Elyan, and you watch him go and ask Lady Catherine to dance which readily accepts. You look back at Merlin with a confused look and he gestures to Leon. Realising that this is the signal to rush over with the pitcher, to look less suspicious, and reach Leon before another noble woman can get there. “Follow me,” You put the pitcher down on the table beside him and lead him to the servant’s exit.

Once you’re both leave the tunnel finding yourselves in the library. You turn to face Leon. “Thank you, (Y/n).” He smiles greatfully.

“Thank Merlin it was his idea.” You look away.

“Noted. But you came to help me too”

“I nearly didn’t.”

“I know… Look at me… please” Leon tilts your head so you look up at him. “You know I love you and you love me.”

“I know but there’s nothing we can do its hopeless.” 

“It’s not just say the words, and I’m yours always.”

You hesitate “I love you, always.”

Leon pulls you close and kisses you. Its full with a longing passion and a reason. You break a part. pressing your foreheads together. Leon whisper. “We’ll find a way, I know we will.”


End file.
